


Wedding Bells

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, SIKE bet you thought this was gonna be anakin and padme's wedding, i just wanted to write about luke and anakin getting dressed up and feature anakin's mother, still don't know if imma write that but this is my first forray into writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Wedding Bells are ringing, Shmi is a little sad that it's her last wedding, but all of her grandsons are dressed up and ready to make her smile.
Relationships: Cliegg Lars/Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

“Luke, stop pulling at your tie, dude,” Cleigg instructed, gently tugging the tiny bowtie from Luke’s grasp. 

“Sit still, Anakin. I’m trying to tie this,” Ben said, exasperated at his baby brother. “I swear to god you’re worse than my boys.” 

“Not my fault. I hate ties,” Anakin muttered, wiggling away from his mother’s swatting hand.

“You wore one when you got married!” Ben countered, finally getting the bowtie cinched and straight on his brother. Anakin rolled his eyes and stood up, smoothing his vest down and straightening his suspenders. 

“Daddy! I can’t get my shoes tied!” 

“Anakin, will you tie Cal’s shoes for me, please.” 

“Of course, Benjamin,” Anakin replied in a terrible British accent and pulling his nephew over to him. 

“These shoes are tricky to tie, aren’t they, buddy?” Shmi smiled and plucked Luke from her husband’s grasp, leaning against his chest. 

“This is our last wedding,” Cleigg whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her and giving her goosebumps. “Are you going to cry?” 

“Luke, tell PopPop that I will make him cry if he starts teasing me now.” Luke giggled at his grandmother, and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Cleigg was right; the next person to get married would be Cal, and he was only five. She took a deep breath and breathed in the sweet smell of Luke’s hair. 

“Mom, I can take him if you’d like,” Anakin was standing there, his hair neatly combed, he’d put his tux jacket on and was reaching for his son. 

“He’s fine,” she whispered, surprised how choked her voice sounded. 

“Aw, Mimi! It’s okay!” Calvin launched himself at her legs, hugging her tightly. “Don’t cry!” 

“These are happy tears, baby. I promise.” Shmi gave a watery laugh and patted Cal’s head. Jason toddled over, in a tiny vest and tiny suspenders, his blond hair was combed neatly like all of the boys, making him look like his uncle. 

Padmé shuffled in carrying Leia on her hip and cleared her throat. “Everybody ready?” 

Anakin squeezed his mother’s shoulder before nodding. “Ready.” 

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Ahsoka hadn’t stopped smiling since the moment she saw Riyo walking down the aisle. 

Padmé knew she must have looked that happy when she married Anakin. Now she sat at her dinner table, watching her husband, sister-in-law, and children dance wildly. She laughed at their antics and took a sip of her champagne. The deejay announced that dinner was served, and her three children returned to her side. 

“Have fun out there?” Anakin smirked and hung his jacket on the back of the chair. 

“Yeah, actually. Leia is a good dance partner.” 

Padmé stood, kissed his cheek, and let herself be wrapped in his embrace. “Are you cold?” 

“A little,” she looked up at him, taking in his appearance. He looked as handsome as ever. His blue eyes contrasting with his dark blond hair nicely. The crisp, white tux shirt fit him well, showing off his broad shoulders and lean waist. 

“Do you want to wear my jacket?” He held the black garment open so she could slip her arms in and pull it up over her shoulders. “It looks good on you,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. 

“Stop it,” she teased him, pushing him lightly, “you know that give me the willies!” He laughed softly before letting her go and picking Luke up and placing him in his chair. “Love, take his jacket off and tie off so we can put a bib on him.” Anakin unbuttoned the jacket and unclipped the tie that hung around his son’s neck. 

“Dad! Tie!” Luke chirped, reaching out to take the fabric from him. 

“Yeah, we had to wear ties.” He ruffled his son’s hair and took his seat next to his wife. 

“So, you feel old?” Padmé bumped her shoulder into his and smiled as he gave an exaggerated sigh. 

“Yeah,” he slung his arm over the back of Padmé’s chair, “watching my sister get married makes me feel way older than 24.” 

“Biologically, our brains start dying at 25.” He swatted her shoulder. “Hey, I’m already 25!” She laughed again, and Anakin kissed her temple. 

“It’s a good thing I’m not too far behind you, Mrs. Skywalker.” Padmé turned her head and captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

“I love you, Mr. Skywalker.” 

“And I love you too, Dr. Skywalker.” Leia smacked the table, causing the glasses to rattle slightly. 

“Momma!” She chirped, reaching for the centerpiece. 

“No, no. That’s not for LeLe.” She held Leia’s hand instead. “Did you pack the things for them to play with?” 

“Yeah, they should be in the bag.” Anakin jangled the car keys in front of his son, pulling them just out of the baby’s reach every time. 

Padmé dug through the diaper bag, picking out two sets of plastic keys for their kids to play with. 

* * *

Dinner was delicious, the cake was amazing, Padmé cried at the speeches, and turned bright red when Anakin called out “gay” during Ahsoka’s. 

“Anakin Michael Skywalker, that wasn’t very nice to say!” His mother scolded, swatting his shoulder as she spoke. 

“Shmi, if I may interject,” Riyo’s maid of honor cut in, “Ahsoka put that line in there to specifically get that reaction. She knew what she was doing.” 

Luke stole Leia’s toy, making her cry. Anakin turned to Padmé, and they both realized that it was past bedtime. 

“They haven’t danced yet,” Padmé said, “I would like to see them dance.” 

“We’re running out of time before we have two full-blown tantrums!” She realized her husband was right, it was 10:30, and they liked to have the kids in bed by 9:45 at the latest. 

“Oh, alright. You told Ahsoka we’d have to duck out early, right?” She packed the bag as she spoke, making sure they had all toys, sippy cups, baby snacks, bibs, and pieces of Luke’s tiny tuxedo. 

“Yeah, she knew.” Anakin put his jacket back on and fought Leia with putting her sweater on so they could go home. 

“Okay, got everything?” He nodded, tapped his sister’s shoulder, and let her hug the kids goodbye first. 

“Bye, Snips. Call me when you get to your honeymoon. Let me know you’ve landed alright.” Anakin hugged her tightly, then moved on to Riyo. “Bye-bye, you both look amazing. Beautiful everything.” 

“I’ll see you guys later,” his mom said, kissing her grandkids on their head. They hit the road, both kids falling asleep almost as soon as Anakin pulled onto the main road. 

“Hey,” Padmé said suddenly, “should we renew our vows?” 

“Nah, it’s only been three years since we got married.” 

“Yeah, I thought that too.” She propped her head on her fist and let her eyes drift closed. Anakin flipped the radio on and drove home. They’d get the diaper bag from the car later; the main goal was putting the kids to bed without waking them. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padmé’s waist once both kids were in bed, still sound asleep. “You looked amazing tonight, too,” he kissed her forehead, “I just didn’t want to tell you there because it’s bad manners to outshine the brides.” 

“Go to bed, dummy. I’ve got to take all my makeup off.” She let him go and watched him walk off, the tuxedo highlighting his silhouette wonderfully. “God damn,” she thought, as he shuffled into their bedroom, her husband was hot, and he was all hers for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
